


The Nature of Trust

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus manages to keep Severus on his toes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nature of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Remus manages to keep Severus on his toes.

Title: The Nature of Trust  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: Trust  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus manages to keep Severus on his toes.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Nature of Trust

~

“Are you intimating that our sex life isn’t exciting enough?” Severus asked, eyeing the assorted paraphernalia.

Remus smiled, and Severus suspected Remus knew of his insecurity. He glared back.

“Our _love_ life is amazing and you know it,” Remus murmured. “I’m hoping that we can take what we have to even new heights. This, Severus, is a matter of trust.”

Severus sighed. Would Remus leave him if he didn’t agree? Finally nodding, he said, “Very well.”

But it was when Remus laid himself on the bed and said huskily, “Tie me up, then,” that Severus appreciated the nature of trust.

~


End file.
